Craving
by Blaze11
Summary: Heero loves Duo but has a problem with drugs. Will he ever tell Duo of his obsession or that he loves him? If he does, how will Duo react?
1. The Deal and Curiosity

Title: Craving, Part 1 Rating: pg-13 Pairings: none.yet Warnings: mention of drug use, minor language  
  
Heero frowned at Marcus as the man pushed him into a booth and sat beside him, preventing him from leaving. He didn't have time for the man to get all tough and pushy on him, even if he was his supplier and boss. He had to get back to the safe house before anyone realized he was missing, especially a certain braided baka who wouldn't cease to bug him about being out all night when an important mission could come in.  
  
Two other men came over to the booth they were sitting at and slid in across from them. Heero eyed them warily as they also looked him over, all three of them checking for possible concealed weapons. Marcus cleared his throat and their attention turned to him. "You look surprised to see me with someone Curtis."  
  
"I am Marcus. I heard that your right hand man was shot and killed in a scuffle. And that was only months ago." Marcus slipped an arm around Heero's shoulders protectively as Curtis raked his gaze over Heero's body.  
  
"Don't you trust my judgment Curtis? I thought you knew me better than that, I mean, come on! Do you honestly think I would let some kid in my gang without checking him out first?" Curtis chuckled and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"I never said I didn't. I'm just surprised to see you with someone so soon. A newbie, at that. And I do know you." Marcus smiled and removed his arm from Heero's shoulder, resting it on the table. "So, down to business. What did you call us down here for?"  
  
"The shipment, what else?" Heero rested his head on his hand and his elbow on the table, careful not to rub off the makeup he was wearing. He studied the other men carefully as they discussed the next shipment with his boss.  
  
They were dressed in a similar fashion as Heero and Marcus. From where he was sitting, he knew they were wearing leather pants even though he had only caught a brief glance of them when the two walked over to the booth and sat. They were wearing identical mesh shirts and had dog chokers around their necks. They each had an earring in their left ear and Heero idly wondered if they had tongue rings like his own.  
  
The one man, obviously the youngest and subordinate sported a jeweled ring and the earring he wore matched the green emerald in it. He was a little bit taller than Heero and Heero could tell he was strong, though not as strong as himself.  
  
The other man, obviously the leader by the way he was acting, had a similar ring as the sub, only his was black. The earring he wore was a stud, and it was silver. There was a tattoo on the back of his hand. It was a dragon curled around a sword, and Heero recognized it as the Dragon Clan symbol. He had seen it on the news.  
  
His attention was brought back to his boss as the man nudged him. "Devon here is a user, and will pay a lot for almost half the shipment." Heero stared blankly at the men, recognizing the name as the alias he used when in company of Marcus or any of the suppliers.  
  
"How much is a lot?" Heero sucked silently on his tongue ring, thinking of an appropriate response. He waited for a good fifteen minutes, letting the man wait for his answer. He smirked when the man glared at him for making him wait.  
  
"Name your price." He said at last. "I'm sure I can match it." The leader grinned at him. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together, glad that Heero had finally decided to answer him.  
  
"Well then! I'd say around twelve grand." Heero raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"That's quite a lot of cash." Heero stated. The man leaned towards Heero with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Heero stared back at him unfazed.  
  
"Your asking for quite a lot of drugs kid." Heero considered this statement, giving the man an eerie smile. "So, is it a deal?" Heero leaned back and waited a second before nodding. "Wonderful! Here's my account number, I want you to transfer the money to it. If any is missing, so help me god."  
  
"Curtis, enough. He can be trusted." Curtis nodded and stood, extending his hand. Marcus took it and smiled.  
  
"You will find the drugs in the abandoned warehouse a couple of miles east of here. You may leave them there for storage if you like. It's been good seeing you Marcus." Marcus shook hands with Curtis's sub and the two men departed. Marcus turned to Heero and grinned.  
  
"So, are you leaving? Or do you want to stay. I could by you another drink and we can have a little fun..?" Heero slid out of the booth, shaking his head.  
  
"I have to go before anyone at my place gets up. They'll notice if i'm missing." Marcus pouted and shook Heero's hand, squeezing it harder than he needed to. "I'll be in touch though." Marcus nodded and sat back in the booth as Heero exited the building.  
  
* * * * *  
"Hmm.. That's odd. Heero's gone." Duo scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the empty bed. He had just returned from a night at one of his favorite clubs and had gone up to his and Heero's shared room to go to bed. That's when he noticed Heero's empty bad. "Where could he have gone to?" Duo wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the living room couch. He propped his feet on the table and prepared to wait for Heero to show up.  
  
Two hours came and went and still no sign of Heero. Duo began to worry. It wasn't like Heero to disappear in the middle of the night. He would never risk the mission. Duo stood up and paced around the living room. He refilled his cup and paused as he heard the front door open then close. He heard someone walk across the dark living room and towards the stairs.  
  
Duo set his cup down and followed the person up the stairs and to a room. Just as he thought, it was Heero. Said boy stepped into the room and stopped. Duo walked silently over to the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Where were you Heero?" Heero whirled around and glared at Duo. In the darkness, Duo could barely see him, but he could feel the intensity of his glare. "I just got back from a party and you were gone. Where were you?"  
  
"Out, if it's any of your business." Duo pushed him farther into the room and closed the door, intent on questioning Heero intensely. He turned the bedroom light on and almost fell over in shock. Heero-the-perfect-soldier- Yuy was dressed to kill, literally.  
  
He was wearing a black pair of tight leather pants and a blue-ish mesh shirt. Duo could see the faint shine of rings hanging from his nipples and he just noticed the pierced lip and ear. His face was painted with white makeup, making him look pale, and black lipstick, eye shadow, and teardrop paint under his eyes. A heavy pair of biker boots completed the outfit along with a dog choker.  
  
"Holy shit! Where the hell did you get the outfit?" Duo whistled appreciatively and circled around Heero, looking him up and down. "And the makeup! I had no idea you even knew HOW to put that on!" Heero shifted uncomfortably under Duo's heavy stare. "Well? Spill it! I wanna know where you got this stuff!" Duo grinned at Heero and sat on his bad, all concern about where Heero went was gone.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Heero walked over to his closet and punched in a code on the little panel on the right side. The door swung open, revealing rows of leather pants and mesh shirts as well as several unmentionable items of clothing. Heero removed a small pouch from one of his pockets and tucked it away on the top shelf.  
  
"Uhm..Because I'm your friend and friends tell each other things?" Heero snorted and pulled the mesh shirt up over his head. He threw it into the corner of his closet and pulled out a regular black tank top. He slipped that on and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his pants off in one swift motion and pulled out another pair. These looked comfortable and loose as he put them on. Heero closed the door and sealed it before turning back to Duo.  
  
"Nice try Duo, but you'll have to do better than that." Duo pouted at Heero's smirking face. "And until you can convince me I can trust you, I'm going to bed." Heero made a move towards his bad, but found his path blocked by a serious looking Duo, something that rarely ever happens other than in the middle of a mission.  
  
"UH UH! I wont let you sleep until you tell me where you went!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest and glared stubbornly at Heero.  
  
"Duo. Move aside." Duo shook his head defiantly. "Duo. I mean it. Either you move or I'LL move you." Heero sent him a death glare, but Duo seemed unfazed. Heero sighed in annoyance, a vein over his left eyebrow twitching in anger, and sat down where he stood, totally stunning Duo.  
  
"Uhm..What are you doing? What happened to the I'll move you thing?" Heero closed his eyes and leaned against the desk on his right. "Uh. Heero?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood Duo, if I forcibly moved you you'd have to be peeled away from the wall." Duo's eyes widened slightly. "I don't want that to happen so I'll just sleep here."  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Heero opened one eye and glared at Duo. "Okay, you are." Duo frowned at Heero as the boy drifted off to sleep leaning against the desk. "Jeez, talk about stubborn!" Ten minutes later Heero was snoring softly. Duo raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
He walked over to Heero, picked him up, then set him gently down on the bed. He pulled the covers over Heero and turned off the lights. He crawled into his own bed and fell asleep, still wondering about where Heero went and what caused him to be so damn stubborn.  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Revelation and Acceptance

Title: Craving, Part 2 Pairing(s): 2+1 Warning(s): shonen-ai  
  
Duo yawned and stretched. He turned over in his bed and smirked when he saw Heero, still fast asleep in his own bed. He was stretched out on his stomach, head buried in his arms. Duo contemplated on whether or not he should wake him, but decided against it; after all, he HAD just gotten home only about. 6 hours ago. Duo cushioned his head on his arm and watched Heero sleep, his face devoid of the emotionless mask usually present.  
  
Duo smiled as Heero stirred, moaning softly. His eyes blinked open and Duo's smile turned into a grin. "Morning Hee-chan. Get enough sleep?" Heero blinked again and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and glared at Duo.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost eleven." Duo grinned at Heero's murderous expression. "Looks like we both slept in, ne?" Heero got out of his bed and stalked over to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of regular jeans and his tank top. "Uhm..Heero?" Heero glanced up, continuing to pull on his jeans. "About last night."  
  
"No." Duo blinked as Heero slipped the tank top on. "I cannot tell you anything. Not that I would if I could." Duo pouted as Heero abruptly turned his back on him and left the room. Duo followed him minutes later.  
  
"But H~e~e~ro! You gotta tell me! I'm curious here!" Duo followed Heero into the kitchen and watched Heero pour a bowl of cereal for himself and sit at the table. "Please Hee-chan? I wont say anything to the others. Not a word!" Heero ignored him as Duo sat down across from him. "Please? I promise.."  
  
"Duo? Shut up." Duo pouted at Heero and crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you anything so stop pestering me." Heero went back to eating his cereal and Duo left the kitchen. He grabbed his coat out of the closet and left the tiny house. He shrugged his coat on as he walked through the town.  
  
'I wonder why Heero wont tell me anything. I though we were friends.' Duo thought. 'But then again, he is the perfect soldier.' Duo walked through the crowds, careful not to bump into anyone on the crowded streets. He made his way to the video rental place and went in. He began scanning the shelves for movies that looked even somewhat decent.  
  
"Hey kid watch where you're going!" Duo found himself shoved back from one the shelf of movies he was at.  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't even moving!" Duo turned and glared hotly at the guy that had pushed him. The guy smirked and several more came up behind him. Duo took an uncertain step back.  
  
"Yes you were kid. No use lying." Duo frowned. "Now, are you going to move or do we have to move you." Duo crossed his arms and stood his ground. "Fine kid, be that way." The one guy took a step foreword and reached out to shove Duo back.  
  
"Curtis." Duo whirled around as Heero entered the building. "Step away." The man reaching out to Duo pulled back. "Get out of here." Duo turned back to the man, Curtis, as Heero stepped up beside him.  
  
"Ah, little Devon. This your plaything?" Heero glared daggers at Curtis as Duo blinked. "Awfully pretty." Curtis raked his gaze up and down Duo's body. Heero narrowed his eyes at the man and stepped in front of Duo, shielding him from Curtis's gaze. Curtis grinned. "Thought so."  
  
"Curtis. I'm telling you one more time. Leave. Now." Curtis shrugged. "I can kick your ass any time I want, and you know it." Duo's eyes widened at the dangerous tone Heero was using. Curtis looked shocked for a moment before backing away.  
  
"I'm telling Marcus about this.. Maybe I'll even cut your supply.Just you wait!" With that said, Curtis stormed out of the movie rental place. Heero shrugged at the men who glared at them.  
  
"Uh Heero? Would you mind explaining now?" Heero glared at Duo but his expression softened a little at the look on Duo's face. "Please?" Heero shrugged and scratched at his arms lightly.  
  
"Fine..I guess. Lets go back though.." Heero shook slightly and led Duo out of the rental place. Duo followed in silence, staring at Heero's slightly trembling form. Every so often he would scratch at his arms and Duo was reminded of a drug addict that had been away from his drugs too long. He saw it in a video, courtesy of one of the schools they had to go to. Heero seemed awfully edgy through the whole movie.  
  
"So. Who was that guy?" Heero remained quiet. "Fine, wait till we get home." Duo found himself watching Heero out of the corner of his eye, studying his behavior. Duo watched curiously as Heero trembled slightly then scratched his arms.  
  
They made it to their house without any problems. Duo steered Heero into the living room and made him sit. "Spill it Hee-chan." Heero looked around nervously and scratched his arms.  
  
"Not here..please." Duo shrugged and Heero jumped up. He made his way, rather quickly, up the stairs to their room. Duo sat on his bad and waited for Heero to start explaining. Heero also sat.  
  
"Now will you explain?" Heero took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I met Curtis last night. I went out to meet with my supplier and he was there. He had what I needed." Duo frowned at the short explanation. Well what did he expect? Heero-man-of-few-words-with-a-stick-up-his-butt-Yuy giving him a detailed explanation? Nope, not really.  
  
"Supplier? Of what?" Heero bit his lip and absently scratched his arms. "Wait, let me guess. Drugs?" Heero blinked. "I can read your body language pal. Remember that movie we were forced to watch? The one in school? You though I was asleep during that didn't you?" Heero looked down guiltily. "I wasn't, and I could see you squirming in your seat. See? You're squirming now. Plus you're shaking and scratching your arms like there's no tomorrow. That also gives you away."  
  
"Duo. No one is supposed to know about this." Heero stood and started to pace. "I wanted to keep it a secret." Heero scratched his arms harder and Duo stood up. He placed a hand on one of Heero's arm. Heero looked at him strangely.  
  
"You need them, don't you? You were going to get them this morning but you followed me instead, that's why you're showing symptoms.. That and you got angry." Heero bit his lip before nodding. "Then don't let me stop you from getting them. I don't want you to suffer like this just because you don't want me to see." Heero smiled gratefully and quickly unlocked the closet door. He reached up onto the shelf and took out a small pouch.  
  
He brought the pouch over to the bed and emptied its contents; a syringe and several vials of liquid. He emptied one of the bottles into the syringe and quickly injected it into himself. Duo shuddered. He never did like needles.  
  
"How long have you been addicted?" Duo sat on his bed as Heero returned the pouch back to it's hiding place. Heero closed and locked the closet, leaning on the door before turning to face Duo.  
  
"Doctor J accidentally got me hooked before the war started. He supplied for me until I was sent here, to earth. After that, he said I had to find my own stuff. I met Marcus shortly after. I gave him a code name. Devon." Duo motioned Heero over to the bed.  
  
"It's okay Heero." Heero sat next to Duo and allowed him to put an arm around his shoulders. "I don't blame you. Now who's Marcus?"  
  
"He gets me the drugs. He finds people willing to sell and introduces me to them. Then I make the deals. I have to split some with him though as his payment." Heero leaned into Duo's arm.  
  
"Have you tried to stop?"  
  
"Yes. I cant. I can go for a while without it, like when I'm captured, but I always go back to it. I can't help it." Duo moved behind him and gently began massaging his shoulders.  
  
"It's okay. Just relax, you don't have to say anymore." Heero nodded and relaxed into Duo's touch. "Man you're tense."  
  
"Hn." Duo grinned. "Duo? You wont tell anyone..Will you?" Duo pulled Heero back against him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Not if you don't want me to." Heero smiled and relaxed. "Promise."  
  
"Thank you." Duo tousled Heero's hair and squeezed him hard. "I promised Marcus I'd meet with him again tonight." Heero pulled away from Duo and turned to look at him. "I can't blow him off." Duo nodded.  
  
"I understand. When do you have to go?"  
  
"Nine." Duo nodded in understanding as Heero stood up and turned to the closet.  
  
"What if I came?" Heero whirled around.  
  
"NO!" Duo blinked as Heero stalked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I'm NOT getting you involved in this!" Duo put a calm hand over Heero's and looked at him calmly.  
  
"I can take care of myself Hee-chan." Heero blinked and released Duo. "I mean, I AM a gundam pilot."  
  
"I know, im sorry. I just don't want you to get caught up in it. Plus Marcus might. be upset if a stranger tagged along. He can be dangerous at times." Heero sat on the bed again and took Duo's hand in his own. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Heero." Duo pulled his hand out of Heero's grasp and slowly put his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. He felt Heero rest his forehead against the side of his neck and sigh deeply. "I thank you for being concerned about me Hee-chan."  
  
"No problem." Duo tightened his arms around Heero and buried his head in his hair, breathing in deeply. Hesitantly, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, returning the embrace.  
  
"Hee-chan? Would Curtis have attacked me?" Heero pulled away from Duo. "Would he have come after me?" Heero bit his lip and frowned.  
  
"Yes. He would have, and now that he missed his chance to hurt someone, he might come after you again. Especially now that he knows that you know me." Heero looked worried. "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight."  
  
"Why not?" Heero shrugged. "Don't worry about me Hee-chan. I'll stay in the house and I'll keep a loaded gun with me at all times." Duo grinned at the angry look on Heero's face. "I'm sorry. I'll be careful, I promise."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Heero allowed Duo to pull him into his arms again and rested his head on Duo's shoulder. "Are you sure..?"  
  
"Hee-chan. Shush! I'll be fine. Go and get whatever you need and try to keep your buddies happy." Heero snorted and nuzzled Duo's neck. He fell asleep to Duo's soft breathing and gentle caresses, hoping that by this time tomorrow he'd have the courage to tell Duo his other secret..  
  
TBC  
  
So..What'd you think? Part 3 coming soon.I hope.. 


	3. Confessions of Love

Title: Craving, part 3 Pairing(s): 2+1 Warning(s): shonen-ai, minor violence  
  
Duo blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over. He squinted up at the ceiling and yawned loudly. "Hee-chan?" Duo sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He saw a piece of paper folded up on the nightstand between their beds and picked it up.  
  
Duo, Went to meet Marcus, be back soon. When I do.we need to talk.  
  
Heero  
  
'Hmm.' Duo thought. 'Wonder why he didn't wake me up..and what does he mean about talk?' Duo crumpled up the note and threw it in the wastebasket. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, surveying the scene. Heero had left a half eaten sandwich on the counter and a can of soda next to it. Duo grinned. He grabbed the plate and can before going into the living room.  
  
He sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed for a while and wondered when Heero would get back, and what the boy wanted to talk about. He flipped through the channels until he got bored and decided to turn on some music.  
  
"Hm, wonder what I should listen to." Duo looked through his massive collection on CD's until he found his Bloodhound Gang album. Grinning, he put the disk into the player and waited patiently until it loaded.  
  
The Bad Touch blared out through the speakers and Duo allowed himself to be lost in the rhythm of the music. He was still dancing, hours later, when Heero opened the door to the small house.  
  
"Idiot Marcus.going out without me." Heero's mutterings ceased when his eyes landed on the beautiful, erotic sight that was Duo Maxwell. His mouth dried up and he felt his body react to the image before him. When he finally managed to unstick his tongue, the song was over and Duo had realized that Heero was standing in the doorway.  
  
"OI! You're back!" Duo bounded over to Heero and threw himself into Heero's arms, breathing deeply. "How'd everything go?" Heero ignored the question for the moment and buried his face in Duo's hair, inhaling his sweet scent. "Uh..Heero?" Heero abruptly pulled back, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"I'm sorry.. Everything went fine." Duo grinned.  
  
"Well, good. Glad to hear it." Heero smiled at Duo and Duo reached out a hand to touch Heero's face gently. Heero surprised him by leaning into the soft touch, rather than pulling away. "Heero? What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"That note you left. You said you wanted to talk with me about something." Heero nodded and lowered his gaze. "So? Talk!" Heero brushed past Duo into the living room and sat on the couch with a thump.  
  
"We've known each other for a long time.since the beginning of the war." Duo nodded and sat next to Heero. "And I've realized that I haven't exactly been the easiest person to get along with."  
  
"Understatement of the century Hee-chan." Duo grinned at Heero. "I'm sorry, go on." Heero nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"I've also realized a few things about myself that I never would have if we hadn't met, and you hadn't been so pushy with me." Heero paused and looked up at Duo, who smiled at him encouragingly. "I."  
  
"DEVON LOWE!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Heero winced as Curtis's voice echoed through the small house. Duo frowned at being interrupted and stalked over to the door, throwing it open. Heero followed. "Move aside pretty boy! I want to speak with Devon!  
  
"What do you want Curtis, Chris and I were talking." Heero pushed past Duo and stood on the front step, arms crossed. Curtis smirked.  
  
"I came for my stuff. You know, the stuff you took from me the other night?" Heero frowned and pushed Duo back inside the house, fearing that Curtis would take out a gun and shoot them both.  
  
"What brought this on? I bought that from you Curtis, it isn't yours. It was a fair deal and you know it!" Curtis sneered and pulled out a knife. A very BIG knife.  
  
"You ruined my fun Devvie boy! And now I'm going to take back what's mine!" Curtis launched himself at Heero who dodged the attack and countered it with a swift blow to his waist. "GAH! YOU BASTARD!" Curtis came around for another blow, but Heero once again dodged it.  
  
Duo watched the scene from inside, confidant that Heero would win and kill the other man, even if he was unarmed.  
  
Curtis fell to his knee as Heero kicked him solidly in the stomach, panting heavily. "Looks like I win this one Curtis. Get out of here or I'll kill you." Curtis glared up at Heero and struggled to his feet.  
  
"This isn't over pretty boy! I'll be back!" Curtis turned and half ran half hobbled off into the woods, leaving Heero standing in the yard with a few small lacerations. Duo ran out from the house and glomped Heero.  
  
"MAN! Did you see him run?!?! WOW! Way to go Hee-chan!" Heero smiled and led Duo back into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. "You okay? And why did you call me Chris?" Heero nodded and peeled his tank top off.  
  
"Nothing serious. I didn't want him to know your real name. He could find you easily and hurt you." Duo nodded, accepting the explanation, and got up. He fished a first aid kit out from under the couch and went to work cleaning and bandaging the minor wounds. "Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I... I think I like you." Duo's jaw dropped at Heero's confession. "That's what I wanted to say before he interrupted us."  
  
"H..Heero." Heero gave Duo a sad look before hanging his head sadly. Duo was speechless.  
  
"It's okay if you don't love me. I understand." Duo got over his shock and quickly gathered the boy into his arms, tucking his head under his chin.  
  
"Oh Heero, I do love you. I just never thought you would say this.. you never even hinted at this." Heero nuzzled Duo's chest, wrapping his own arms around Duo's waist.  
  
"I should have said something sooner, but I was too afraid to." Duo smiled and ran his fingers through Heero's hair.  
  
"It's okay Hee-chan." Duo pulled Heero completely into his lap. Hugging him tightly, Heero sighed and wrapped Duo's braid around his fist.  
  
They were content enough to stay like this until the phone rang, shattering the silence. "I'll get it." Duo untangled himself from Heero and went into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Duo. How're things going?"  
  
"Hey Quatre! Long time no hear. Things are good here." Heero came into the kitchen at the sound of Duo's pleased voice.  
  
"That's good. How's Heero?" Duo grinned as said boy sat in a chair at the table.  
  
"He's fine. So, what's up?"  
  
"Instructor H just contacted me. We have a joint mission, all five of us, and we need to meet at my estate." Duo grimaced.  
  
"God, why do they ALWAYS have to do this to us? And right in the middle of FUN stuff? Fine fine, which estate? And why didn't they just email us?" Heero smiled at Duo's half joking half ticked-off tone of voice.  
  
"The one in Antarctica." Duo grunted.  
  
"Great, not only do we have to actually BE there but we get to freeze our ASSES off in the process! WONDERFUL!" Quatre laughed. "We'll be there Quat."  
  
"Good, now I must go. See you in a couple of days!" Quatre hung up and Duo turned to Heero.  
  
"So. Mission. Now what? Crap! He didn't say why they didn't just email us.Oh well, I'll ask when we get there. You gonna bring your stuff?" Heero shrugged, smiling.  
  
"I don't think I'll need it but I might as well." Duo nodded. "We might as well get packed. Then we can spend some time together doing absolutely nothing." Duo grinned as Heero stood up.  
  
"I like the sound of that Hee-chan." Heero snorted and led the way upstairs, figuring that they would be doing more than just packing..  
  
Woohoo! Part 3 done! Now for Part 4.. I promise there will be SOME action soon.just gotta wake up all my muses the bunch of lazy good for nothing bums! ;) 


	4. Reunion and Settling In

Title: Craving Pairing(s): 1+2 Warning(s): minor language  
  
"When do you think they'll be here?" Quatre fidgeted nervously in his leather couch next to Trowa, who had arrived at the estate only hours before. Wufei, who sat in the armchair, grunted. He had arrived shortly after Trowa.  
  
"They will be here Quatre. Maxwell probably got caught up braiding and re- braiding that mass he calls hair." The door to the safe house flew open, banging against the wall before almost closing again, only to be stopped by a wet, cold, and angry looking Duo.  
  
"Nice to know you care Wuffers! Hee-chan, can you please help me here? You could at LEAST get the door!" Duo trudged into the safe house as Quatre jumped to his feet. Heero came in with him seconds later, dressed in his usual outfit. Tank top and jeans.  
  
"Let me help you with that!" Quatre, being the ever so nice guy, rushed over to help Duo and Heero with their stuff. "Heero! You should be wearing something warmer! It's below freezing out there!" Heero closed the door against the howling wind.  
  
"I know." Heero shivered and rubbed at his arms. "Where's the coffee?" Trowa stood up with Wufei to greet the two. "Good to see you all again but MOVE. I need my caffeine." Heero pushed past them and made his way into the kitchen, shivering. Duo grinned and enveloped Quatre in a hug.  
  
"Heya Quatre. How have things been going? And WHY didn't the the scientists email us individually?" Duo took up his customary position on the couch that Quatre and Trowa had just recently vacated.  
  
"Security issues or something. What's up with Heero? He's acting weird." Duo frowned. "He actually said a complete sentence." Duo's frown vanished and he grinned.  
  
"He just needs his caffeine! He'll be normal in a minute or so. So, what's on the agenda? There is no pool, no sunroom; hell there's barely a sun. What is there to do around here?" Wufei shook his head sadly. The braided idiot hadn't changed much in the past couple of months. He still talked a mile a minute.  
  
"Well, we can play games.." Quatre was suddenly interrupted as Duo jumped up, eyes glinting evilly. "Duo? Something wrong?"  
  
"TWISTER!!" Wufei groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Twister! Twister!" Duo danced around the room chanting. Quatre's smile faltered.  
  
"I don't think we should.." Duo bounced into the kitchen, totally ignoring Quatre, and came back out seconds later dragging Heero with him. Heero was glaring for all he was worth, holding his coffee close to his chest.  
  
"We're gonna play TWISTER Hee-chan!" Heero's eyes widened. Quatre shrugged apologetically at Heero as Duo swung Heero around in a circle, almost making him spill the coffee.  
  
"Duo, calm down." Duo released Heero who fell back into the leather armchair, dazed. "We can play later. Shouldn't you two get settled in first?" Duo stopped dancing and stared at Wufei.  
  
"He's right you know. We should get settled Duo." Heero spoke up from the chair he collapsed into. Duo gave him a look. Heero grunted and stood, setting his half drunk coffee on the small table beside the chair. He stood and grabbed two of the heavier suitcases and started up the stairs.  
  
"We can choose our rooms right?" Duo asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes." Duo grinned and took the smaller bags and carried them upstairs after Heero.  
  
"YO HEERO! WE GET TO CHOOSE OUR ROOMS!" Duo pushed past Heero, who had stopped outside of a room and went to the end of the hall. "I GET THIS ONE!"  
  
"No need to shout, Duo." Heero opened the door to the room and went in, carrying the suitcases. Duo stuck his tongue out at him and went into his own room. Heero set his suitcase down on his bed and brought Duo's down to him. He took his own duffel bag from Duo and returned to his room to unpack.  
  
Heero set about getting his clothes into the dresser and took out a small black pouch. He fingered it nervously before slipping it in the bottom drawer under his jeans. Seconds later, there was a loud knock on the door. "Yo Hee-chan! Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine." Duo came into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"You all settled? WOW! You actually brought those?" Duo grinned at Heero who put the leather pants and mesh shirts in his closet. "Why?"  
  
"Habit." Heero shut the door and turned back to Duo.  
  
"Can I borrow some?" Duo hopped onto the bed. " I left mine at our safe house. Some of those SHOULD give Wuffers a nosebleed." Duo grinned.  
  
"I suppose.." Heero relunctantly agreed.  
  
"Cool! Let's go back down and visit a bit with the others. Then we can eat, god i'm soooo hungry, then play twister." Heero groaned as Duo half dragged him down the stairs and into the living room. "We're all settled! What's for dinner?"  
  
Quatre smiled at Duo. "We can have anything. This place is loaded. Why don't you go see for yourself?" Duo grinned and raced into the kitchen. "So how have you been Heero?" Heero returned to the armchair.  
  
"Fine, considering I have to put up with him." Trowa grunted and Wufei smirked. Quatre smiled politely.  
  
"Awww, you know you love me Hee-chan." Duo popped his head back into the living room before disappearing into the kitchen again. "MAN! This is a LOT of food!" Quatre smiled. "Let's see.." They four pilots could hear various things being shaken and moved around as Duo eagerly explored the kitchen.  
  
"What is this mission we have to do?" Heero spoke up.  
  
"It's fairly simple really. All we have to do is.."  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU GOT MINI-PIZZAS!!!! WE"RE HAVIN THOSE TONIGHT BEFORE WE PLAY TWISTER!" Duo came marching into the living room, hands on hips. "You are TOTALLY making those pizzas Quat! And when did you ever have a healthy stock of booze?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to find that." Quatre paled considerably.  
  
"Yeah well, tough. I did. AND we're having those other things in there.what were they?" Duo frowned and scratched his head. "Oh well, they were chocolate or sumthing. AND there's extra butter popcorn, giant tubes of pixie stix, Mt. Dew.." Everyone groaned as Duo went on and on with the list of unhealthy sugary foods stored in the kitchen.  
  
Needless to say, this would be a VERY interesting experience, mission or no mission.  
  
TBC  
  
WOW! I'm finally done! Sorry to say that I wont be updating for at LEAST a week, after this one, cuz I have to go to my Aunts for Easter and stuff. And sad to say, they don't have a computer with Internet access (unless they just recently bought one, which I doubt they did), and unfortunately my laptop only has wireless Internet in my house. Not several hundreds of mile away. _ GAH! The injustices of life. I HATE going to my aunts. Well, I WILL be able to write more stories and add on to this one, they just won't be posted, (again with the injustice thing) Plus, thank god I can at least write, otherwise my muses would have a field day. (And I would have an extra large migraine) THEN I wouldn't be able to write at all! 


	5. Twister, Alcohol, and Duo Dont Mix

Title: Craving Pairing(s): 1+2, 3+4 Warning(s): drinking, minor language, shonen-ai  
  
"Right hand yellow." Duo frowned in concentration as his alcohol induced mind refused to understand Quatre's statement. "Yellow, Duo, yellow!" Duo giggled and was finally able to place his right hand on the yellow dot.  
  
The game of Twister had been going on for a few hours now, and they had all consumed at least four bottles of beer each. Heero, sprawled out in a hilarious position on the Twister mat, was the least drunk of the lot and even he was finding it very hard to keep up with the others shouting and giggling. Duo squirmed underneath him and put his hand on the yellow dot, making their position one to be laughed at.  
  
Heero had one hand between the pilot's thighs, while the other was on the other side of Duo's body. His right foot was on the dot underneath the dot his hand was on and his left one was somewhere tangled between Wufei and Trowa, who were twisted together in an almost impossible way.  
  
"Heero, right hand green." Heero strained to move his right hand halfway across the mat and succeeded with a lot of difficulty. "Good, good..uhmm.." Quatre burped and spun again. "Trowa! Left foot red." Trowa groaned and attempted to put his left foot between Heero's legs. He balanced easily. Quatre giggled and spun again. "Right foot blue Fei."  
  
"Don' call me Fei." Wufei lifted up his foot and was about to put it back down when he collapsed, bringing the others down with him. "Gahhhhh.fuck." Duo laughed as he untangled himself from Heero. Trowa rolled out of the way.  
  
"Maybe we should stop..I feel sick." Trowa commented. Duo shook his head as Heero got onto his hands and knees.  
  
"One more round, one more." Heero helped Duo sit up. "Oi, Hee-chan? Why'd Marcus have ta hit so harddd.." Heero narrowed his eyes at Duo and whacked him.  
  
"Baka." Duo rolled over. "Duo?" Heero shook him.  
  
"He's out cold." Quatre commented, falling back into Trowa. Wufei managed to pull himself into a chair and passed out. "Who's Marcus?" Quatre questioned before he too, passed out. Trowa leaned his head on Quatre's and closed his eyes.  
  
"Baka.." Heero curled up against Duo, breathing deeply, trying to quell his sudden urge to vomit. He passed out minutes later to the sound of the others breathing and Duo's soft snoring.  
  
****************  
  
"Ohhhh.man, what happened?" Quatre blinked sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his head. He glanced at Wufei, still asleep on the chair, then at Heero and Duo on the floor. Last night's activities came back to him in a rush and he groaned, rolling over to bury his head in Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Gahhh..The injustices of alcohol." Wufei sat up, looking around. He grunted. "Maxwell and his idiotic ideas." Quatre giggled.  
  
"Well good morning to you too Wuffers." Duo grumbled, burying his head in Heero's shoulder. "What the fuck ran me over last night?" Trowa was the next to wake up.  
  
"The alcohol toboggan." Quatre giggled and Duo sighed pulling Heero closer to him. He passed out seconds later. Quatre and Trowa sat up. "Should we leave them?" Trowa nodded and stood, pulling Quatre up with him. Wufei stayed in his chair.  
  
"Wonder who Marcus is." Trowa muttered. Quatre shrugged as Heero stirred under Duo. He sat up, holding his head, careful not to drop Duo.  
  
"Next time, hide the booze Quatre." Heero stated. "And the Twister mat." Quarter nodded as Heero stood up, picking Duo up as well. Without another word, he carried Duo upstairs and the other pilots could hear a door slam.  
  
"Twenty bucks says they're in the same bed." Quatre stated. Trowa grunted and collapsed back onto the couch. Quatre plopped down beside him, curling up to the taller pilot.  
  
Upstairs, Heero laid Duo gently on his bed careful not to wake him. When Duo was settled, he went over to his drawer and took out the small black pouch. He quickly took out what he needed and injected himself with the drug before returning the pouch to its hiding place.  
  
"Hee-chan.come back to bed." Duo's sleepy voice made Heero smile. "Get that later." Heero went over to the bed and slid in beside Duo, curling against him. Duo sighed and nuzzled Heero's hair. "I think we should tell them."  
  
"What?" Heero pulled back a second after his mind registered Duo's words. "No. I don't want to, now go to sleep."  
  
"They have the right to know." Duo stroked Heero's hair lovingly. "They are our friends." Heero sighed and rolled away from Duo. "They have the right to know in case you get captured with one of them." Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's waist and pulled him close.  
  
"I don't want to tell them." Heero whispered softly. "It is a weakness I had tried to rid myself of. It won't go away so I live with it. They don't need to know."  
  
"Hee-chan."  
  
"NO." Heero sat up, holding his head. "Duo, please." Duo reached out and touched Heero's back. "Can't we talk about this later? When we are both feeling better?" Duo sighed but nodded. "Thank you." Heero lay back down and curled up to his lover.  
  
"We'll talk after the mission. I'll tell them if you want me to, if we decide to tell them." Heero nodded against Duo's chest and slipped into oblivion. Duo followed shortly after, making a mental note to himself to make sure he cornered Heero later to discuss this matter.  
  
TBC  
  
I know, it was pretty short, but I got a LOT of homework to do. -_- I promise to post as much as I can before i leave. When I get back, I'll post the rest of this fic, if I don't finish it before I go, and I'll have most of my second one done (I hope). Well, hope you're enjoying it! 


	6. Captuer and Rescue

Title: Craving 6 Pairing(s): 1+2, 3+4 Warning(s): uhmm.violence, shonen-ai, rape, blood, drug use  
"GET DOWN!" Heero pushed his lover to the floor of the OZ base as the hallway behind them exploded. Heero covered Duo with his body as broken pieces of glass and stone fell around them. "03, 04, 05? Status?"  
  
"03 here. I'm okay. 04 is out cold." Heero knelt and pulled Duo up. "How is 02?" Heero peered into Duo's face and saw wide violet eyes blinking up at him.  
  
"He's fine. 05?" He heard a grunt and Wufei pushed himself to his feet. "I'll take that as an all's well." Heero said silently. "02? You okay?" Duo sat up and nodded. "Good, we have to go. Now."  
  
"I don't think so 01." Heero looked up as something sharp pricked him in the back of the neck. He blinked as his vision faltered before failing. He collapsed in a boneless heap beside Duo.  
  
"01!"  
  
Heero regained consciousness several hours later. He stared up into worried violet eyes. "He's awake guys. You okay?" Heero sat up slowly aided by Duo's arm. "Koi? You okay?" Heero nodded.  
  
"What happened?" He looked over Duo's shoulder and saw Quatre sitting with Trowa. Wufei wasn't too far away. "How'd we get captured?"  
  
"Some smartass ozzie drugged you. Said he would shoot you if we didn't cooperate." Heero grunted and stared at his wrists, just noticing that they were cuffed and chained to the floor. "They thought you were the most dangerous so they chained you up." Duo grimaced. "Solid gundanium. They figured out that you couldn't break it. How, I'll never know."  
  
"Kuso." Heero tested the bands of steel. They wouldn't budge.  
  
"How will we get out?" Quatre asked softly. "Alls of us are in here, so no one can bust us out." Heero leaned against Duo's chest as the braided boy wrapped his arms around him. "Heero, how will we escape?" If Quatre was surprised at Heero's allowing of Duo's embrace, he was wise enough to ignore it until they got out.  
  
"I don't know Quatre." Duo stroked Heero's hair soothingly.  
  
"It's okay guys. We'll think of something." Duo said. "How do you feel now Hee-chan? Any better?" Heero nodded silently. "Good. Maybe if we can get those off of you, we might have a chance of escaping."  
  
"Duo. They're solid gundanium. I can't even break them." Heero commented, face scrunched up in concentration. "But..maybe.Duo. Check my back pocket. In my coat if it's here."  
  
"It is. What am i.Heero! You're brilliant!" Quatre blinked as Duo pulled out a tiny cell phone. "Where'd you get that?" Quatre jumped up, surprise etched on his face.  
  
"Marcus gave it to me." Heero said. "He told me to call him if I needed anything." Heero flipped the phone open and punched in a few numbers. They waited in silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Marcus. It's Devon. I need your help." Heero proceeded to explain everything to Marcus as the other pilots, minus Duo, watched in shock. Twenty minutes later, Heero hung up and handed the phone back to Duo, telling him to put it back in his coat.  
  
"Heero, who is Marcus? Is he an ally?" Trowa stared at Heero evenly. Heero shrugged and lay back down, rolling over. "Heero, we have to know." Duo went back over to Heero and lifted his head into his lap.  
  
"Leave him alone guys, we'll explain everything after we're out of here and safe." Duo glared at them and they fell silent. "Thank you. Hee-chan. When will he be here?"  
  
"As soon as he can. I estimate his arrival to be in four or five days." Duo frowned and ran his fingers through Heero's bangs. Heero smiled up at him mouthing the words. 'I will try to hold out. I'll try to ignore everything.' Duo nodded.  
  
"We might as well all sleep. We'll need the rest." Quatre spoke up. He curled up against Trowa and drifted off to sleep. Wufei sat against the wall. Duo lay down next to Heero and pulled him close.  
  
"If you want, I can explain when we get out." Heero shrugged. "Night."  
  
Three days later...  
  
"GODDAMNIT!" Heero sagged against the wall as the soldier yelled out a curse. "How can he do it?!?" Heero let himself fall to the floor of the cell as another of the soldiers chuckled.  
  
"He's been trained, but lets see if he stays quiet after this." Heero closed his eyes as he heard the man unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He let himself fall unconscious, his mind shutting down as the soldier tore off his spandex and positioned himself at his entrance.  
  
"Let's see how you can handle this boy." The soldier pulled his hips up and thrust savagely into him. "Oh god..." The soldier pulled out and thrust back in. "Soo..tight!" Heero bit his lip as he tried to ignore the mans moans and the fiery pain after each thrust. "God..I could get used to this."  
  
"Let me have a go at him!" The other soldier was becoming impatient. Heero felt the man thrust into him harder until he reached his release, emptying his semen deep inside of his unwilling body. The man pulled out seconds later.  
  
"I get him again after.." Heero felt the other soldier take hold of his hips and raise them. He braced himself for the pain he knew would come. Eventually, it did. Heero bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as the soldier thrust wildly into him.  
  
"Goddd.." Several antagonizing minutes later, the second soldier found his own release. "Tight.mmmmm" He pulled out of Heero and the boy fell lifelessly away as he released his hips.  
  
"He still alive?" The man nodded. "The boss would skin us alive if we killed him." The soldiers buckled their pants up again. He switched on a monitor. "They done with the others?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then they may be brought in." Heero curled up on his side, facing away from the door. He heard the soldiers leave the room.  
  
"Damnit." Heero shivered as the door opened again. Four people were thrown in.  
  
"Man.They really need to lay off." Duo commented, picking himself up. "Hee- chan?" Duo glanced around the room. His eyes came to a rest on a figure curled up in the corner. "Koi!" Duo rushed over to Heero's prone form, ignoring the others gazes.  
  
Duo lifted Heero's body into his arms and swore in all the languages he knew. "02? Is he okay?" Quatre's concerned voice floated across the room.  
  
"No..they raped him." Duo said coldly. He brushed Heero's hair away from his face. "They raped him." Quatre let out a choked cry. "Hee-koi. Look at me..It's D..02." Heero's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"Need.it." Duo's eyes watered. "Duo.need..it.." Heero's eyes closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
"Duo? What does he need?" Duo turned to Quatre, who curled up against Trowa. Wufei remained silent.  
  
"We will explain later Quatre. I promise."  
  
Hours later, after they had all fallen asleep, they were woken by a loud bang. "What the hell..?" The door to their cell burst open and a man stood in the frame, looking them over.  
  
"Devon?" Duo suddenly knew who it was.  
  
"Marcus! Help, they raped him." Duo staggered to his feet, Heero in his arms. "He may be dieing." Marcus rushed over to Duo and took Heero from him.  
  
"Follow me. All of you. I'm guessing you're his friends." Duo nodded as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stood. "Please, hurry." Marcus led the group out of the base and to a waiting van.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A friend. Get in the van. I wont hurt you." After a minute of persuasion, Quatre climbed into the van after Trowa. Marcus closed the door behind them and lay Heero down on the floor. "He's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"I know..Will he be okay?" Marcus shrugged and took out a small black pouch. Duo frowned and motioned for the others to be quiet. Marcus took out a syringe and emptied its contents into Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."  
  
"It's okay. You came as soon as you could." Duo whispered.  
  
"We're taking him to my place. There is a doctor there, one of mine. He will help Devon." Quatre once again started to say something but was silenced by Duo. "You must be the one Curtis was telling me about."  
  
"What? Oh..him. Yup." Duo grinned shakily. Marcus smiled back. "What exactly did he tell you?"  
  
"Only that you were beautiful and that he wanted you." Duo blushed. "But i'm guessing you're taken." Duo nodded. "Thought so. I would watch out for Curtis. He may kill to get what he wants."  
  
"I'm not afraid. Let him even try to hurt me."  
  
TBC  
  
Heh..took me a while to think of this, my muses are on strike. (sorta) My parents also had some part in hindering my return.. but then again, I DID fail math and Spanish. -_- Next part will be up soon, promise! 


	7. Revealing the Truth and Acceptance

Title: Rating: Pairing(s): Warning(s):  
Duo paced outside the door to Heero's room, braid swishing. It had been and hour since Marcus had removed his lover from the floor of the van and brought him into the bedroom. Marcus seemed nice enough, but Duo was still nervous. The guy was a drug addict and supplier. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre's soft voice brought Duo out of his musing. "Can you please explain what's going on?" Duo sat heavily in a chair beside Quatre and Trowa. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Heero and I are lovers." Quatre blinked and Trowa smiled slightly. Wufei merely raised and eyebrow.  
  
"And how did you two get together?" Duo bit his lip, unsure if Heero wanted him to tell them yet. "Maxwell?" Duo looked at Wufei. "Well? How did you get together?"  
  
"Last week at the safe house. I caught him sneaking out." Wufei looked surprised. "I cornered him when he got back and we had an argument. I went out the next morning after I kept pestering him, he wouldn't give in, and ran in to some thug who thought I'd be fun to beat up. Heero came in and told him off. The guy said he'd tell Marcus," Duo nodded in the direction of the door." But Heero said he didn't care. We went back to the house and he explained everything. The guy followed us to the house and said that Heero cheated him out of something and he wanted it back. They fought, Heero won naturally, and he then told me how he felt."  
  
"So..Who are they? Marcus and the other guy." Quatre's mouth was hanging open and Trowa had a hand on his shoulder. Wufei was silent up until now.  
  
"Drug dealers." Quatre closed his mouth with a snap.  
  
"Drug dealers. What would Heero want with Drug.dealers?" Quatre's eyes widened. "He."  
  
"Doctor J got him hooked on a drug he used during training. He said he wouldn't supply for him anymore so Heero found others." Wufei snorted.  
  
"No honor." Duo turned and glared hotly at Wufei.  
  
"He couldn't help it Wuffers. J forced it on him and got him hooked." Wufei blinked. Duo's tone was deathly. "Got it?" Wufei nodded. "Good." They all turned to the door as it swung open. Marcus came out.  
  
"Your friend will be fine. Tell me, what should I call him? Heero? Or Devon?" Marcus crossed his arms and frowned. "He seemed to have lied about his name, which is entirely understandable." Duo grinned.  
  
"His name is Heero. Can we go in?" Marcus nodded and stood to the side. The four pilots went in, Quatre shooting small glances at Marcus. Duo was the first to kneel by Heero's bed. "He's so pale." Duo took Heero's hand in his and gently rubbed it with his thumb.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Marcus said quietly. "I had to do a transfer." Duo looked up at him.  
  
"But..How?" Marcus nodded at a machine. "Well duh! But who's blood did you use?"  
  
"Mine." Duo gaped. "I fed his through the machine and it said he had the same blood type as me so I went ahead and did it." Duo smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you. We owe you one." Marcus smiled back. Quatre looked at him warily. "He will be okay, right?"  
  
"It's hard to tell, but I think so." Duo nodded gratefully and went back to holding Heero's hand.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Quatre asked. Marcus smiled. "You ARE a druggie."  
  
"Devon..Heero.is one of mine. I would never do anything to hurt him. I've known him since the beginning of the war. He's like a brother to me." Quatre softened. "I wouldn't hurt him."  
  
"Thank you for all you've done then. I guess I misjudged you." Quatre said politely. "I am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Why don't we let him get some rest? I can show you to the rooms you'll be staying in."  
It was almost a week later when Heero finally opened his eyes. Duo was there and had a hold of Heero's hand. Heero blinked sleepily up at his lover. "Hey. Welcome back." Duo smiled.  
  
"D-duo?"  
  
"The one and only." Heero sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Duo's hand. "Marcus is here too. And the others."  
  
"Do they know?" Duo nodded. "Oh.."  
  
"I told them. They are okay with it. They said they would do anything to help you, if you need it." Heero smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"Never better.." Duo smiled as Heero drifted off into oblivion, content to know that his friends accepted who he was and were willing to help. Maybe finally he could find peace with his problem, and possibly overcome it.  
  
OWARI  
  
Wow. I will put up a sequel for this, but first I want to work on a second fic. Hehe...I love messing with the boys! ^_^ 


End file.
